Amistad
by Nayru A
Summary: One-Shot (CAPITULO UNICO) Mmm... soy mala para los Summary... es un Jenruki (Henry-Rika)... con un final medio extraño... please reviews!


Antes de entrar al fic:

"" son especie de Flashback

«» pensamientos

- señala dialogo

Ahora si, continuemos con el fic.

AMISTAD

Sentada en un columpio del parque Chuo, alli estaba ella, mirando el horizonte de la puesta de sol.  Se sumergia dentro de su soledad, su mirada baja y pensante.  Era una pelirroja de unos 19 años, delgada y alta para su edad, aunque su determinación en esos momentos estaba por los suelos.  La mayoria de las veces sus ojos violetas mostraban coraje, pero era solo para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que guardaba dentro de su ser.  No podía describir una sensación que palpitaba en su pecho, solo de recordar la ocasión de dos años atrás, cuando el le habia dicho que la amaba.

"Quisiera decirte... tu me gustas... me gustas mucho... quisiera que fueras mi novia..."

Ella no le tomo la mas minima importancia en esos momentos, ya que su corazón pertenecía en aquel entonces al castaño Matsuda.  Estuvo año y medio obsesionada con esa idea, inclusive comenzó a cambiar un poco su actitud, pero nunca lo logro, Matsuda se la pasaba con Katou, y su relación iba de bien en mejor.

«Por que pienso en eso ahora... porque ahora...»

Entro en una depresión horrible, casi no salía de su casa, sus calificaciones iban muy mal en la escuela, y que decir de los problemas con su madre, que le aumentaba aun mas su depresión.  El unico que la apoyo fue el, el joven de los ojos azul profundo y cabello azul como la oscura noche.  El sencillamente la había apoyado, a pesar de que lo había rechazado años antes, al verla mas deprimida que de costumbre el la apoyó, y se convirtió instantáneamente en el hombro en el que lloro.  Con el paso del tiempo prácticamente se hicieron confidentes, incluso el castaño Matsuda pensó que eran algo mas que amigos, cosa que los dos desmintieron en su momento.

Ella no se daba cuenta del error que cometió al dejarlo ir, mas la mirada del joven ya no era la misma, no la miraba con amor, ahora la miraba con amistad.  Esa vez el la reconfortó, y la pelirroja se sentía muy agradecida con el, mas eso creía ella que nada mas sentía.  Ella comenzó a subir su autoestima, y el hizo que poco a poco ella se olvidara del joven Matsuda, y sintiéndose cada vez mas segura, pero a la vez mas rara cuando se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo.  Porque eso era lo que el sentía por ella: Amistad.  Ella se consideraba que era una novata en lo que se refería al sentimiento de amistad y no creía que fuera eso, no creía que solamente fuera su "mejor amigo".

Pero cada roce que tenía el con ella le hacían confirmar su teoría anterior, que no solamente fuera su mejor amigo y mucho menos solamente un apoyo.  Mas el la trataba asi, simplemente como si fuera su mejor amiga, o mas que eso, una hermana.  Como había podido ser tan estupida, si no hubiera hecho lo de dos semanas antes aun conservaría tan siquiera esa amistad.

"Eres mi mejor amiga, asi que quiero que sepas primero lo que voy a decir..."

"Que es Lee?"

En esos momentos el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir fuertemente, esperando las palabras del ojiazul.  Mas no fue lo que ella esperaba lo que el dijo.  El recuerdo, simplemente el recuerdo hizo que agachara aun mas su cabeza y se meciera mas lentamente en el columpio, donde muchas veces estuvo con el.

"Te acuerdas de Alice Mc Coy?"

"Si, es la chica que tenía el Dobermon y que nos ayudo con el poder para acabar con el D-Reaper... Claro que si... pero porque lo preguntas Lee?"

"He estado saliendo con ella y... quisiera pedirle que fuera mi novia..."

Esas palabras le habían caido como balde de agua fria por todo su cuerpo.  Ella no se esperaba eso, no de el, aunque luego lo pensó y era posible que el la hubiera olvidado.  No se quedó quieta, ni pensativa, mas bien actuo con sus impulsos, y aun mas cuando el le dijo desde cuando comenzó a salir con la rubia: 8 meses... 8 meses saliendo... desde antes de la depresión de la pelirroja, durante su depresión y después de esta.  No podía dejarlo ir, no ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos.  Por lo menos eso creía ella, que sus sentimientos no se quedaron quietos, y esos sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos explotaron esa ocasión.

"Como puedes decir algo asi Lee? Que no ves que...?"

"No veo que?"

"Yo te quiero Lee... y no como amigo... te amo Jenrya Lee..."

Y lo beso.  Ella fue la que lo beso, fue ELLA.  El joven se sorprendió de la actitud que estaba tomando la pelirroja, mas se separó inmediatamente de ella.  El beso sencillamente no había sido correspondido, haciendo que a ella se le destrozara aun mas su corazón.

"Rika, tu lo que tienes es confusión, es cierto, yo te queria, pero fue hace tiempo y aprendi a superarlo porque tu amabas a Takato.  Lo que sientes hacia mi es gratitud porque te ayude a superarlo... no es amor..."

«No me hagas esto Jenrya, no lo hagas...»

"Pero entonces...? Por que me ayudaste?"

"Porque eres mi amiga, no nada mas mi amiga, eres como mi hermana gemela no idéntica sin parentesco que nunca tuve..."

«La verdad no creo que solo sea eso para ti... vamos, admítelo Jenrya, me sigues amando...»

"Solo eso soy para ti?"

"Solo eso... a la mejor malinterpretaste las cosas... no te había dicho nada de lo de Alice porque pensé que lo tomarias mal"

Solo era eso... su amiga... su hermana... solamente eso.  En esos momentos ella estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima, mas no lo hizo.  Ella tenía que ser fuerte, como siempre lo habia sido para los demas.  Su corazón habia terminado destrozado, técnicamente no podía hablar debido a la impresión que le habían dado las palabras del joven.  Ella comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, como lo hizo las dos semanas siguientes y todavía ese dia, el actual.  No podía estar pasándole eso a ella, nunca se hubiera imaginado enamorarse de Jenrya, una persona tan especial para ella.  Se culpaba por tonta, de haberlo dejado ir.  Lo había arruinado, todo lo arruino con ese beso, que aunque no fue correspondido no podía olvidar, y aunque habían sido unos instantes, ese beso no lo podía olvidar, el sabor de los labios de Jenrya Lee se le había quedado impregnado en los suyos.  Sintió una mano en el hombro y se estremeció, volteó y vio unos ojos azules, mas no los de Jenrya...

- Hola mi pequeña piña pelirroja! Te reto a un duelo de cartas...

- Akiyama... siempre tienes la manía de asustarme... – mencionó a la vez que guardaba su compostura, y mirando una baraja de duelo – El veinteañero todavía juega cartas digimon? Vale, pero si te gano no vayas a llorar como niña...

- Me gusta hacerte temblar... con la edad viene la experiencia, y con respecto a lo ultimo, ten por seguro que no porque voy a ganarte...

Akiyama le extendió la mano para levantarse, y ella aceptó, levantándose del columpio.  Miró a la noche salir, tan azul como los ojos azul profundo de Lee.

«Espero que seas feliz Jenrya... con Alice o con quien quieras...»

- Vas a venir o no? – Ryo la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ya voy! Es que vas muy aprisa Akiyama!!!

Se dirigió a un duelo de cartas, prometiéndose dejar atrás el amor por su mejor amigo, y que ojala ese amor pudiese transformarse de nuevo en amistad.  Quien sabe, a la mejor pudiera ella ya habia encontrado su verdadero amor en otro lado.

Mientras, tras unos matorrales, y ocultos de ellos, dos pares de ojos habían observado a la pelirroja irse con Ryo Akiyama.  Un chico de cabello azul profundo y una rubia vestida de negro los miraron irse a lo lejos.  Ellos eran los que habían hablado con Ryo, esperando su apoyo, y conociendo como el castaño queria a la pelirroja, pues aceptó de inmediato.

- Crrees que estuvo bien? Ha sufrido demasiado... como para otra decepción...

- Soy su mejor amigo, y no quiero verla asi, solo tiene que darse cuenta de cuanto la quiere alguien... pero como la conozco y se que es muy terca, alguien tenía que darle un empujon...

- La quieres mucho, verdad amor?

- Pues claro, no puedes dudarlo, es mi mejor amiga...

**********************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot... tenía desde hace mucho la idea de un Jenruki, pero no pude hacerlo correspondido... es cierto, hacen linda pareja y todo (de hecho me encanta Jenrya... ¡Lo amo! ^o^), pero al principio de Tamers parece que Rika es la que siente algo por Jenrya, pero al parecer cuando regresan del digimundo al mundo real ahora es Jenrya el que se interesa por Rika, pero ella ahora no lo pela (o sea que se invierten los papeles) pero como sea... espero sus reviews, ok? Atte. Nayru.


End file.
